The Funny Thing About Love
by Stop-hating-on-my-ships
Summary: What would happen if Alison never happened? If A never happened? Toby and Spencer meet in a coffee shop in college. I'm rating it T, for some  future  language, and if I take the storyline anywhere that requires it. Love y'all!
1. Chapter 1

The Funny Thing About Love

Prologue

None of this would've happened if I hadn't gone into Caribou Coffee that day. I would've been saved a lot of pain, but I would've missed a lot of happiness too. Throughout most of this, I would've wished I had never gone in and bought that tea. But in the long run, I don't think I've ever made a better decision.

I did go into Caribou that day. And that's why I believe fate must exist, because I hate Caribou. But I went in anyway. And that seemingly small decision changed my life forever. One chai tea, one cappuccino, one rainfall, and one second of looking at the wrong place led me to the sweetest, most beautiful boy I had ever met.

Coffee, Tea, and a Boy

I was running down the nearly deserted street, bent over with a newspaper over my head in a fruitless attempt to ward off the rain.

_It's freakin' L.A.! _I mentally shouted at the sky. _It's not supposed to rain! I came here to get _away _from the rain!_

Just then, I spotted a Caribou Coffee on the end of the street. I hated Caribou's coffee, but it would be warm inside, and would provide shelter from the rain.

So, making one of the best decisions in a long time, I walked into the store.

I stepped into line and ordered a chai tea latte. I waited, in no hurry to go back out into the rain.

Finally the drink was done, and I walked out the door.

Or rather, I _started_ to. My mother texted me, and I glanced down at the phone to read the text. It said two simple words. Call me.

And in that one moment of losing my concentration, I bumped into someone. His coffee spilled all over my sweatshirt, and my tea spilled all over him.

I gasped, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay."

I looked up. A boy my age with ashy brown hair and the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen stood in front of me.

He gestured to me and said, "I'm sorry about your sweatshirt."

I looked down.

_Damn._ That was new.

I looked down at the brown stain on my _new_ white UCLA sweatshirt. Shoot.

I sighed. "No, it's my fault. I should've paid more attention. Here, I'll buy you a new coffee."

"You don't have to-"

"No really, its fine," I cut him off. "I want a new tea anyway."

So we got in line and ordered our drinks. I looked up at him and asked,

"So where do you go to school?"

He grinned. "Same as you. UCLA."

I must've looked pretty freaked out, because he explained,

"It's on your sweatshirt."

I stuck up my nose at him.

"How do you know it's not my brother's, or I'm still in high school and just want to go to UCLA?"

He smirked.

"You're too sure of yourself to still live at home."

I looked at him stubbornly.

"Maybe I'm just really mature. But, as it happens, I do go to UCLA."

He grinned, so cocky.

"What's your name?"

I cocked an eyebrow at him.

He smiled. "I'm Toby. Toby Cavanaugh."

I smiled back. "I'm Spencer."

Somehow we ended up sitting at one of the tables, talking and laughing, drinking our tea and coffee.

The rain kept coming, harder and harder. Finally I stood up, reluctant, but knowing I had to leave.

"I'd better get going. I still have a ways to walk, and I don't have a ways to walk, and I don't have an umbrella. Just this." I held up my sodden newspaper.

He stood up too, taking a set of keys out of his pocket.

"I'll drive you."

"Oh, you don't have to-"I started.

He grinned at me.

"That's what I said about the coffee."

I giggled.

"OK. You got me there.

He had a fancy car.

_I bet his family has money. _I thought.

But whatever. My family did too.

I looked out the window, at the raindrops sliding down the glass. I loved rain, just not walking in it.

"Where do you live?"

I grimaced. "The farthest dorm from campus."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked defensively. "It's a long walk to classes, and-"

"Not that," He cut in. "I live there too."

We both looked at each other and laughed.

I cocked my head to the side.

"It's surprising we haven't met before."

Still grinning, he nodded, and started the car.

I fiddled with the strings on my sweatshirt. It was super-comfortable, and I'd loved it.

White, with a yellow UCLA on it. Now there was a brown splotch on it.

I sighed.

He glanced over at me.

"What's up?"

I plucked at my sweatshirt.

"This was new."

He looked over at me and said sympathetically,

"I'll buy you a new one."

"No, no," I insisted right away. "It's fine, it was my fault. Really it's fine."

He didn't answer, just shook his head, smiling, as if I were the most amusing thing he'd ever seen.

He pulled into our dorm building's parking lot. We both jumped out of the car and ran toward our dorm building.

I slipped, and fell right in a puddle. He turned around, laughed, and reached out a hand to help me up.

I grinned wickedly, and reached up and flicked water into his face.

He blinked, surprised for a minute. Then his face burst into a wide grin.

"Oh, you'll pay for that!" He scooped up some water in his hands and tossed it into my face.

He grinned smugly at me.

"How'd you like that?"

Quick as a viper, I reached out, grabbed his wrist, and yanked him down into the puddle with me. Then I jumped up and ran toward the door.

He caught me, when I was halfway there, and pushed me down toward another puddle. I pushed him back, and we both collapsed against one another, laughing.

We walked up to my dorm floor, soaking wet. He said goodbye, and went up to his floor.

Smiling to myself, I walked in to my dorm room.

…And was immediately grabbed by a blonde whirl of energy.

Hanna, my roommate, yelled at me,

"Where the hell were you?" Then held out her hands in a STOP position.

"More importantly…Who was that boy with you?" She squealed.

Hanna was the classic dumb blonde. She was street smart, but not book smart. As opposed to me, who was book smart, but not very street smart.

She didn't need to be. Hanna understood fashion, clothes, and every other part of that world, way beyond the average dumb blonde. She was just the right mix of pretty, sarcastic, nice, and ditzy to get what she wanted. Boys practically fell at her feet. She was going to be a personal shopper, and succeed fantastically.

She blinked her dark blue eyes at me.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

I sighed, and gaver her the story. Despite the fact that there wasn't much to tell, she bombarded me with tons of question, topping it off with every bit of gossip she'd ever heard about him. Which, surprisingly for Hanna, was not much.

"And I heard this girl in my English class mention a Toby Cavanaugh, and SHE said, that her friend said, that her friend's friend heard a teacher say that she heard from HER friend, that his family is, like, superrich. So, do you like him?"

I looked at her sternly.

"Hanna, you know I just broke up with Alex. I'm not looking for another boy in my life right now."

"Well, it looks like one just wandered in anyway," she said slyly.

She just laughed and rolled her eyes at me when I glared at her. She flounced into the kitchen, grabbed a bag of Doritos, dumped it into a bowl, and brought it into the living room.

"I think this calls for a romantic movie marathon," she said sweetly.

"You're just looking for an excuse to ditch homework for the night," I teased.

She grinned. "So true. Now, we have Titanic, The Princess Bride, Just Go With It, and Some Like it Hot. That, and the Doritos, should do nicely."

I grinned, and popped the movie in.

Right when Buttercup and Westley were kissing, I sighed contentedly.

"Remember the first time we watched this? We were ten, and we were sleeping over at my house." Hanna and I had been besties forever, along with Aria and Emily, who had chosen NYU and Colorado at Boulder.

She grinned at me.

"That was such a simple time. God, I miss elementary school. That was before middle and high school though. We were the Queen Bees, huh Spence?"

I rolled my eyes. "YOU were the Queen Bee Han. The rest of us were just your… worker bees."

She snorted. "What the heck does that mean? Worker bees."

I sighed and rolled my eyes again. "We weren't the queen bees. We were the Queen Bee's friends."

She grinned. "Whatever."

At midnight, our movie marathon was over, the Doritos bowl was empty, and Hanna was asleep on the couch.

I smiled at her softly,covered her with a blanket, and stood up to go to bed.


	2. 2 You Again

2. You Again

"Get up Spencer," a sing-song voice said. I groaned, and pulled the pillow over my head.

"Up, up!" said Hanna.

"Go away!" I whined. "I want to sleep."

"We're meeting Aria and Emily at Caribou. They both had a week off."

I sat up straight, surprising her.

"Which Caribou?" I demanded.

"Um-" She looked confused by my reaction. "The one on Grand?"

I leaped out of bed, and started rifling through my closet.

"Not that I'm complaining," she said still looking majorly freaked out, "But what is making you so jumpy?"

I whirled around and grabbed her.

"If you're going out for coffee with your friends, and want to impress a boy, but not look out of place, what do you wear?"

"Oversized sweatshirt, lazy ponytail, super-skinny jeans, boots." She reeled off automatically. "Why?"

I turned around and grabbed another UCLA sweatshirt. It was one of the super-comfy hockey ones.

"Hel-lo? Spencer?" Hanna waved her hands at me. "What is going on? I haven't got you out of bed this quickly since the seventh grade. Ohmygod, is it that boy?" She gasped. "Do you like him?"

"Really Hanna?" I asked pulling an old T-shirt over my head. "Is that all you

"No, no," she scolded. "Don't put a T-shirt under the sweatshirt. Just a cami. Then if you need to you can take off the sweatshirt."

I raised an eyebrow.

She sighed and walked toward me holding out her hand for the sweatshirt, then proceeded to explain to me that the criss-cross strings would keep it decent, but would show some skin too. Also, she said, a shirt underneath made it look _too _'just threw it on.' Then continued to say that the skinny jeans contrasted with the bagginess of the sweatshirt, and the boots made your legs look skinnier.

"Not that you need it," she commented.

I walked over to my dresser and asked, "Jewelry?"

She looked critically over our huge collection. We shared everything.

Finally she selected a pair of silver hoops, and said firmly, "No necklace."

Then she did a quick and simple make-up job, and I put on my favorite perfume.

And we grabbed our purses and left, dressed to kill. Or rather, dressed in, as Hanna called it, 'just threw it on style'.

Aria was already sitting there with a cappuccino.

She was five two, but managed to look taller.

It probably had to do with her personality. She was so confident and nice, no one noticed any flaws about her.

She stirred her drink, gazing dreamily into the distance.

We sat down, and she smiled absently at us. It would probably take five minutes or so before her brain grasped the fact that we were here.

"What's up?" asked Emily, walking over to our table, grinning.

She had bought a mocha with whipped cream, a clear sign she was celebrating.

"So Emily," Aria said, wiggling her eyebrows. "Meet any hot girls lately?"

A blush slowly crept up her cheeks, and she smiled down at her mocha.

"I take it that you have," Hanna said grinning. "Did you get some?"

"Hanna!" She said indignantly. "We have been on _one _date. I did _nothing."_

"What about you Aria?" Hanna said turning to her. "Did you meet any hot guys out in New York?"

Aria blushed herself, and said firmly, "Not one."

Hanna opened her mouth, surely to tell Aria she didn't believe her, when she suddenly stiffened, then grinned at me mischieviously.

"Spence, go get a napkin."

"Wha-"

"Just do it," she cut me off.

Confused, I went over to the napkin dispenser and grabbed a few.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I whirled around and grinned.

"Hey," I said.

"You again," Toby said. "We just keep bumping into one another, don't we?"

I smiled. "Yes, we do."

He grinned at me, and said, "Would you like to bump into me later, and go somewhere?"

I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Are you suggesting we go on a date?"

"If you want to," he said still grinning.

"Hmm," I pretended to think about it. "I just might enjoy that. " I rummaged in my purse for a pen, and scribbled down my number on a napkin. "Here," I said handing him the napkin. "My number. Call me."

I grinned at his surprised face, whirled around, and headed back to our table.

They all looked at me, Hanna happy, Aria and Emily confused.

"So?" Hanna said.

"I got a date," I said happily.


	3. Author's Note

**HEY! Happy Holidays! Sadly, I do have finals soon, and will be spending the majority of winter break huddled over my textbooks with a highlighter. BUT since I cannot give you REAL presents (if your current holiday means you receive them) I WILL put aside at least ten minutes a day to write a new chapter for you fantastic five people who reviewed my first fanfic. I love you guys.**

**I made many mistakes in these last few chapters. Sorry!**

**I would like to take this moment to mention Caligirl28, who reviewed my first chapter about five hours or less after I put it up. Thanks. And thank you all. Your reviews make my day.**

**I will be needing lots of advice in the future. Do you want any Jaria, Emaya, Haleb, or any other couple name you think of? (Sorry, but I will NOT write Ezria, Joby (jenna and toby) Lunna, Bemily, or any combination of the girls.) I only write what I think would be cool, and I sadly I don't like those couples. I AM, however open to the idea of Noria.**

**Plotlines, scenes, anything you might want in the story, please let me know. I am open to any ideas, but I won't promise they'll be in the story. Tell me in a review, because I read every single one.**


	4. 4 Date: Aaaaaagh!

3. Date: Aaaaaah!

The very next day was warm and sunny. Sadly, I was holed up in my room working on an essay. Aria and Emily had gone back to Rosewood to visit their families, and Hanna had been gone since last night with Caleb. And it was now almost eleven. I typed up the last paragraph of my essay, and shut my computer, sighing. I had finished all of my homework for the next _three months, _because I'd been feeling so lonely.

Suddenly, my phone beeped. An unknown number. Frowning, I clicked it open.

Hey, it's Toby. D'you wanna bump into each other at the park? With a picnic?

I smiled stupidly, and texted back my assent, telling him I'd meet him at the park. There was a huge one on campus, with ponds and trees. It was gorgeous.

I ran into my room, and rifled through both my and Hanna's closets, looking desperately for a good shirt. I finally chose a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top. I shoved on a pair of black flip-flops and ran out the door. I slowed as I reached Founder's Park, not knowing where to meet Toby. I sat on the ledge by the pond, dangling my feet out over the water. I looked at the lily pads, and ducks swimming on the water. I crossed my legs, and propped my chin on my hand, and stared dreamily into the distance.

"Do I have any on my face?" I said a few hours later. Toby and I had feasted on the incredible fanciness of peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwiches. He'd laughed at me for putting the potato chips in my sandwich, but loved it when I'd made him try it. We were now eating pieces of watermelon, the juice dripping down our faces.

He grinned at me. "Nope. You're perfect."

I blushed. "Thanks," I said, looking away.

He reached out and touched his thumb to my mouth. "You had a little something there," he explained.

My ears buzzed. My lips were tingling, and I felt the heat rise to my face. He leaned forward, looking deeper into my eyes. It felt like an eternity before he cleared his throat and looked away. I looked away too. It felt like an eternity, and yet I didn't want it to ever end.

I sat on the couch watching TV. I heard the door slam, and the unmistakable click of high heels.

"Hey, where were you?" I asked Hanna not looking away from the TV.

She didn't answer me. I turned around. She was in the kitchen pouring herself a cup of coffee. I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You have sex hair." This was actually not true. Her hair looked great.

She glared at me. "I do not. I brushed it."

I wiggled my eyebrows. "Maybe you can hide the hair, but you can't hide the hickeys."

She jumped, and twitched her hair trying to cover her neck. I pulled my lazy self off the couch, and handed her some cover up. She took it, blushing.

I leaned against the counter, watching as she smeared the cream on her neck.

"What?" she asked defensively. "It's not like _you've _never come home with a hickey." 

I rolled my eyes, and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"So," I said adjusting myself, "How was it?"

She busied herself with her coffee. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

I snorted. "I'm your roommate, and you were gone for close to twenty-four hours. The least you could do would be to give me some details."

She walked into the living room, and stared at the TV. "So, what're you watching?"

I skipped into the living room-ish (there wasn't really much to the dorm). "Pleeeeeeaaaaaase Hanna?" I gave her my puppy-dog eyes.

She rolled her eyes. "We had dinner. We watched a movie. We talked. And here I am."

I scooted closer to her. "Come on Hanna," I said. "From the looks of it, you did more than just _talk._"

She glared at me, and I smirked right back. She groaned, and tilted her head back onto the couch. "Fine. It was just…an intimate night, we'll just leave it at that."

"_Intimate_ huh?" I smirked.

"Shut up!" She said. "I am not saying one more word.

I rolled my eyes and walked into my bedroom.

**So, shortest chapter ever! I don't really like this one. I did try to put in some Haleb, but I doubt anyone will be reading this anytime soon. It is, after all, Christmas Eve. However, in a house full of three boys, and me being the only girl, I am stuck watching… football. **

**Anyway, I only have a VERY vague idea where this is going to go. Again, please give me some ideas. Just a few sentences can give me an idea.**

**Do you want Spoby to have sex? Doubt I'll be good at writing it. I'm not even good at writing kissing scenes.**

**How do you feel about swearing?**

**How do you feel about sex in general?**

**And NO, I HIGHLY doubt if Spencer will get pregnant.**


	5. 4 What did I just DO?

4. What did I just DO?

**I hope you can all forgive me for what's happening next! But I promise this won't last forever. FYI, this is (very) roughly 2 months later. And Spencer and Toby are official! Yay!**

I sat on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was only five, and I had nothing to do. I'd finished my homework, studied until my eyes fell out, and Hanna was… I'm not sure were.

I rolled over. Toby was taking a late class today, so I couldn't meet up with him. We actually hadn't been meeting up much lately. He'd been having a series of tests he needed to study for. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

I stood up, frowning. There shouldn't be anyone coming tonight.

I opened the door, and there stood Alex. My ex-boyfriend. The one who had broken up with me over nothing. He kissed me one day, and ditched me the next.

"Hey Spencer," He said, having the decency to look uncomfortable. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I said, holding the door open wider. He walked in, and stood uncomfortably in the kitchen. "Oh, these are for you by the way," he said thrusting a bouquet at me.

I sighed. "Alex, why are you here?"

He put down the bouquet on the counter, and held his hands out to me. "I miss you Spencer. I miss us. I came here to see if you wanted to give it another try."

I sighed, and sat down at the counter. "Alex, I have a new boyfriend. And…I really wouldn't want to get back together with you anyway. You broke up with me, remember?"

He reached out his hands and took mine. "Spencer, I made a huge mistake. Please, will you take me back?"

I smiled at him and squeezed his hands. "Alex, I'm in a relationship right now, and I think it's much better than what you and I have. I don't want to give it up."

He glared at me. "But I love you!"

I sighed. "He loves me too, and I love him. Alex, I don't have any feelings left for you." This wasn't strictly true. I did have some feelings left for Alex, but I couldn't let him know that.

He looked even angrier.

I got up and held the door open. "I think you should go." He stalked over to me, and grabbed my face, and before I knew what was happening, he was kissing me.

And me?

I was kissing him back.

I was standing there, making out with my ex-boyfriend.

Crap.

But I'd been so lonely lately, and I did kinda still like Alex, and he was such. a good. kisser!

Dammit.

He moved his hands from my face to my hips, pushing me against the open door. I hooked my arms around his neck, not even realizing what I was doing. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth in return.

What the hell was I doing? I knew it was wrong, I KNEW that, but that didn't stop me. I kept kissing him and kissing him, until my mouth was swollen and sore. He kissed along my jaw, and I gasped, digging my hands into his back. I grabbed his face, and pulled it back from mine, he looked into my eyes, just as beautiful as they had been the first day I'd met him. And I made my worst mistake ever. I kissed him. Again.

**So. Short. And just so you know, Toby SAW THEM. He was walking by the door, intending to surprise Spencer, and he SAW THEM. Did you catch that they never shut the door? And it's probably terrible. Sadly, I have never kissed anyone, much less made out with anyone, so I can't base this off experience. I just had to wing it. Ah. Poor Spencer.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and Toby is indeed going to break up with her. But, I promise, the story WILL NOT end there.**

**Love all,**

**Layla**

**And enjoy the premiere in a couple days! SOOOO excited! **


	6. 5 I'm Sorry Too Bad

**5. "I'm Sorry." "Too Bad."**

I was back on my bed, my head in my pillow. Guilt wracked my body. How could I DO that?

After I'd kissed Alex, I'd made him leave; telling him it had been a mistake. He asked me why I'd kissed him back if it was a mistake. I didn't answer.

The door slammed, and Hanna walked in. "Okay, you officially need help. You have done nothing but lay around the whole weekend. You haven't even showered! And do NOT think that I am just going to let you eat gallons of ice cream while watching Titanic over and over. I, as your friend can't-"

"Shhh!" I managed.

I felt the bed dip as Hanna sat down. "Spencer, sweetie, is everything okay?" I groaned into my pillow. "No."

She was silent for a moment. "Did something happen between you and Toby?"

I groaned again. "No. Yes. I don't know!"

She paused again. "Spill."

I turned around in bed and sat up.

"I was here alone Friday night, and I was kind of lonely, cause you were with Caleb, and Toby was at a class, and Alex came by, and said that he wanted to get back together and gave me flowers, and I explained about Toby and said I didn't want to get back together with him, but when he was about to leave, he kissed me, and then we were making out, and the worst part is, when I pulled his face off mine, I didn't tell him to go away, I kissed him back, and I don't know what to do, and I don't know if I should tell Toby, and I'm afraid he KNOWS, because he hasn't called, and-"

Whoa, whoa, Spencer," Hanna said, holding out her hands. "You KISSED Alex?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeees!" I wailed.

She sat there shocked. I'd never cheated a day in my life.

"Well," she said finally. "You have to tell him."

I looked at her, shocked. "What? Are you insane?"

She sighed. "Spence, relationships are nothing without honesty. You can't keep it from him and have him find out later and know you lied."

I hesitated. "You think? Won't he break up with me?"

"Maybe. But you can't be sure, and I can guarantee you that he _will _break up with you if you let him find out for himself."

I sighed. "Okay. I'll tell him.

_The next day…_

"Soooo…" I said sitting on the bench in Founder's Park.

"So." Said Toby stiffly.

"Are you going to tell me what you wanted to talk about?" I said softly.

"Why did you cheat on me?" He asked bluntly.

I gasped. "Oh my God Toby, I swear I was going to tell you!"

"That's not the point," he snapped. "The point is you cheated. You kissed someone else when we were in a relationship. THAT is the point."

I felt a tear fall down my face. "Toby, it was a mistake. I know I screwed up. I can't believe I did that."

"I can't believe you did either."

"_Toby,_" I said. "I swear, I made him leave. I don't ever want to see him again. I am ashamed of what I did, but I don't want to get together with him. I want _us._"

He snorted. "As far as I am concerned, there was never an _us._ You were sucking face with your ex-boyfriend behind my back. I think that breaks the grounds for a relationship, don't you?"

"Toby-" I started, but he stormed off.

I sobbed, and put my face into my hands.

Hanna found me there, hours later, and took me home and forced me to drink hot cocoa. Then she told me to go to bed, and cry as much as I wanted.

I did.

Hours later, I woke up to a soft knock at the door. I sat up sleepily, and heard Hanna whispering.

"I can't….Spencer's upset…breakup."

Then I heard Caleb say something, and the door shut again.

I choked back a sob, and buried my head in my pillow.

I had made such a mistake. I knew I loved Toby. I'd loved him, and lost him.

**I don't really like this chapter. But Toby had to break up with her. They will get back together. But keep in mind that I did say in the Prologue that they fight a lot. There will be at least two more breakups. But they will stay together despite it all.**


	7. 6 I Forgive You Thank God

5. "I Forgive You." "Thank God."

I'd been lying in bed for days. While Aria and Emily had gotten their week off last week, we had ours this week. Hanna had got in the habit of waking me up, practically picking me up to get me in the shower, then bringing my food into the bedroom. I never left. I barely ate, and just cried and cried.

One day, I woke up to hear Hanna on the phone. And she was talking about me.

"She does nothing but lie in bed all day crying, she barely eats, it takes everything I've got just to get her to shower… I _know _what she did. She feels terrible… Yes, I realize that, but still… Look, if you still like her, then get over here and talk it out…" Then her voice got angry. "Look, I don't _care _about your stupid fucking pride. I don't _care _that you think it's complicated. I care that my friend is fucking _depressed_ and refuses to leave her bed! So you get your ass over here and talk it out!" And with that she slammed down the phone, and stomped into my room.

I shrank into the blankets, terrified she'd be mad.

She ripped the blanket off my bed, and I squeaked.

"Hanna!"

She glared at me.

"Get up, get changed. I don't care _what_ you wear, as long as you're clean and are wearing clean clothes. _Then _you can go back to bed."

I stuck up my nose at her. "Fine. But I warn you, I am _not_ going to leave my bed ever again. Don't even try."

"I won't." and with that she left my room.

I sighed, and got out of bed. I showered, dressed in jeans and my coffee-stained sweatshirt, and my Hello Kitty socks. Comfort clothes. Then I crawled back into bed and faced the wall.

I heard Hanna answer the door. Then the door shut, and someone walked into the bedroom.

"Go away Hanna," I said sadly. "I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Really?" a deep voice said. "That's not what you were saying in the park."

I turned over so fast I got dizzy. "Toby!" I exclaimed, grinning like an idiot for the first time in days.

He smiled back. "Hey."

"What are you_ doing _here?" I asked, shocked.

He grinned. "Hanna called. She said you were miserable and refused to get out of bed."

I groaned. What a Hanna-esque thing to do.

Then I snorted. "She knew my pride was too strong to call you myself."

"I would've just sent you to voicemail anyway," he said softly.

I nodded. I knew that. And I didn't blame him.

"So why did you come?" I asked again.

He frowned. "I guess… I want to give it another try."

I sat up, quivering happily, waiting for what he would say next.

"That doesn't excuse what you did," he said.

"I know," I said softly.

He squirmed a bit. "But I guess if I was going to be mad at you, I should've been a little more honest with myself."

I cocked my head to the side. "What do you mean?"

He sighed, and closed his eyes. "I think it's time I told you something. Don't interrupt me while I tell the story, or I'll never have the guts to finish it."

I nodded solemnly and he began. He told me about how when his father had remarried he'd gained a stepsister. How he'd been considered a freak at his high school. How his stepsister was spoiled, and that she got everything she wanted. How she blackmailed him into sleeping with him. How he came to California to get away from it all. How last weekend, when he'd gone back home to visit his parents, she'd kissed him. And I could tell that in his book, that was cheating. And as he told me this story, I grew more and more quiet and still. I felt horrible about how I'd always acted like my home life was so horrible, when his must have been so much worse.

He finally concluded his story, saying that he hadn't really ever been happy until he met me. At this I let my face break from expressionless into a small smile.

Until he stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" I squawked.

He looked confused. "Well, I assumed that after you heard all that, you'd _want _me to leave."

I stood up, and grabbed his hand and dragged him back to my bed. **(no, not in that way!) **And we both sat down.

"_Never _leave," I told him firmly. "And nothing you just said makes me want you to leave. It just makes me want you here more."

He smiled, and put his arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and smiled at nothing.

"Awwww," said a voice from the doorway. There stood Hanna, leaning against the doorway.

"Go away," I said throwing a pillow at her. She ducked, letting it fly over her head.

"At least you finally got out of bed," she said. I rolled my eyes.

She cocked an eyebrow at Toby. "Thanks."

He smiled wickedly. "My pleasure."

I looked from one to the other, and laughed, standing up. I took Toby's hand, and we walked out of the dorm room, and went down to Caribou Coffee.

**Not one of my best chapters… But I wrote this while preparing for a sleepover. We are going to have a PLL marathon before the premiere. So excited! There will be junk food, and Spoby goodness! (hopefully) However, my pathetic veganness prevents me from actually eating the junk… Boo.**


	8. 7 And That's What Happened Next

7. And That's What Happened Next

** Oh my God. Can you be-LIEVE the premiere? 1) Spoby is always arguing, 2) They were BAD arguing and 3) There was no romance. At all. And when they were in the house, I swear, for a second I thought he was going to HIT her. But he didn't. Man I'm upset with the producer-people. UGH! They better hook up soon. **_**( this was written a day after the premiere. I know they hooked up in the next episode)**_

… Well, we started to. Hanna stopped us and said, "FYI, I'm gonna be gone all day. And probably tomorrow."

I paused, and asked, "Where are you gonna be?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Dad said that he wanted to come visit me, so I said that I couldn't, I was gonna go visit Mom. So I have to go visit." She picked up her purse, and walked out the door.

For a second Toby and I just stood there, not saying anything. Then I walked over to the fridge and took out two sodas. Handing one to him I asked, "So, do y'wanna order a pizza?"

"Sure," he said taking a drink.

I smiled, and ordered the pizza.

Then I bounced over to where he was sitting on the couch, smiling at me, and kissed him on the cheek. "Hi," I breathed.

He surprised me by pulling me forward, sitting next to him.

I smiled, snuggling into him, and turned on a movie.

I didn't see a minute of it.

The previews were rolling, **(I know, there aren't previews anymore. Just bear with me!)** and one of them was of a romantic comedy. I sighed, watching it, and then looked up at Toby. He turned to look at me at the same time, leaning down and kissing me.

I twisted, turning around to face him, not breaking the kiss. He laced the fingers of one hand into my hair, the other arm looping around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Then the doorbell rang.

Shit.

I sighed, and stood up squeezing Toby's hand. I went to the door, paid for the pizza, and brought it inside. We ate, and "watched" a movie. And I went to bed happy for the first time in days. **(NO, they did NOT have sex.)**

**Yes, incredibly short. Sorry! I'm having trouble drawing inspiration… I usually get it from people updating… (hint, hint. Not many people have updated lately…)**

**Can you believe the last episode? (A Hot Piece of A) I'm sooooooooo glad Spoby got back together! At least, I think they did… we really can't be sure. She might say they need to wait… My friend Ashley and I totally called it! We SAID that A was a group of people including Jenna and Garret, and Lucas. No one believed us. We also thought that Garrett and Jenna killed Ali… and I THINK we were right… MONDAY! God, I hate Tuesdays.**


	9. 8 You Want to Make Out With Him

**Okay, I'm dedicating this chapter to PeaceLoveMaheen, without who, this chapter wouldn't have come up for a while. But I said if she updated Hide& Seek, I'd update this one. So thank her. (Seriously. Thank her.)**

**Chapter 8. **

I tapped my finger impatiently on the counter, and checked the clock again. 6:15. I groaned. 15 more minutes. He'd said he'd be here at six thirty.

Hanna stepped out of her room, dressed in a new outfit. I cocked an eyebrow, and she smiled sweetly.

She blushed, something I'd rarely seen her do. "Caleb's taking me out to dinner tonight. Do I look pretty?" **(I feel like in most fanfics, all Hanna and Caleb do is have sex. Well that is NOT going to happen in this story! They're JUST going to dinner…)**

I smiled. "Gorgeous."

Suddenly, she squinted at me. "Is Toby coming over? You seem happy."

I nodded dreamily.

She gasped, gawking at me. "And you're wearing _that_?"

I looked down at my comfy t-shirt and sweats. "What's wrong with this?"

She shook her head. "Girl, you need some serious fashion intervention." Then she went on, totally re-doing my outfit, hair, and makeup, saying I needed a casual, yet sexy outfit.

I pouted. I ended up (in my opinion) looking similar to before. I now had a low-cut tee on, and a different pair of sweats that hung lower on my hips. My hair was in a low pony, and my makeup was extremely light.

She glared at me. "Do not look like that. I, as your friend, am obligated to make sure you look good on a date. Even if it's just a movie night. Speaking of which, what are you watching?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. We'll decide when he gets here."

She pursed her lips, smirking at me. "I thought this would happen." She walked toward the TV. "Now, you need to choose one of THESE movies. They are guaranteed to give you a lovely make-out session!"

I stuck out my lip stubbornly. "Maybe I don't want a make-out session."

She put down the movies, rolling her eyes. "Suuuuuuure. Seriously? Girl, there is no way you would turn down a make-out session with him. Have you SEEN his body?" **(I actually kinda agree with Hanna here when it comes to the show. Also, if you're not used to the 'Girl' it's my Northside slang. No, that is NOT a sign of 'trying to talk street') **

I sighed. "Hanna. I'm not _saying _that I don't want to kiss him. What I'm saying is that I'm not gonna watch a movie just so I can kiss him. If I want to kiss him, I will. I don't need a movie to do it."

She smirked. "So you're admitting you want to kiss him?"

"That's not the point!"

"You're avoiding the question."

I blew out an exasperated sigh. "Hanna, this conversation is over."

She fluttered her eyelashes at me. "So you DO want to."

I harrumphed under my breath, walked over to her, and snatched Easy A from the pile. **(Ha! Easy A! As in A? Get it? That wasn't funny was it… Wow, this is awkward…) **

She smiled at me, setting the rest of the movies down. "I'm glad you've finally found someone Spence."

I looked up at her, confused. "What? I've dated before."

She looked at me, then away. "But never someone who was right for you." **(I feel like in most stories Hanna is just used as comic relief. She's a person too!)**

I was shocked. I never thought Hanna would say that. She supported every relationship.

She shifted uncomfortably. Well, I gotta go. Caleb awaits me!"

I shook my head. "You'd think he'd be classy enough to pick you up."

"He is," she said defensively. "But he wanted me to come down on my own. He said it was a surprise…" She frowned, only just realizing how strange this was.

She peeked out the window and squealed. "There's a limo!" And with that, ran out the door.

I walked slowly over to the window, and looked out, just in time to see Hanna leap into Caleb's arms, hugging him. I smiled, happy because she was happy.

I curled up in my favorite armchair, and thought about what Hanna had said.

In the ninth grade, I'd dated Colin West. I'd broken up with him three months after he asked me out, because he was stupid, and couldn't hold a decent conversation.

Just a month later, Devin Anderson asked me out. I said yes, but regretted it. He was snotty about my friends behind their backs and sucked up to them when they were there.

Then I'd gone three years without a relationship, going on a couple of dates, and to dances, but never really in a relationship. I'd dated Cameron Taylor for a whole year, in the twelfth grade, but we'd broken up when he'd gone to Europe for college, and I chose to not go with him.

I'd never liked him enough to do that.

But now, with Toby, I realized that I _would _do that. If he asked me to go to Europe with him, I'd go. I would still be able to keep in touch with my friends, and he was worth it.

Just then, I realized I was staring at the wall with a stupid grin on my face. **(HA! I do that ALL THE TIME)**

I jumped up, and started pacing around the kitchen, then walked into the bathroom, and looked at myself in the mirror. I tapped my finger nervously against the counter. I splashed some water on my face, forgetting about Hanna's makeup job. Thankfully, she'd used waterproof makeup.

I couldn't stop thinking about what Hanna said. _There is no way you would turn down a make-out session with him._

I bit my lip. Hanna was right. I wanted to make out with him. But I didn't want to _plan _it.

A couple hours later, Toby and I were curled up on the couch, watching the movie. I sighed sympathetically, oohed, and awwwed through the whole thing. Toby just sat there, his arm around me, laughing silently at me. Whenever I gasped or sighed, his whole body would shake. But when I cried, (just once!) he squeezed my shoulder and smiled at me.

At the end, when Todd picked up Olive in the lawn mower, I sighed happily, snuggling into Toby.

I looked up at him as the credits rolled. "Would you ever pick me up in a lawn mower?"

He grinned, leaning down to kiss me on the nose. "If you ever wanted me to."

I was suddenly overcome by a deep appreciation for how wonderful Toby was. He'd forgiven me for cheating, and poured out his soul to me. I smiled, and leaned up to peck him on the lips.

He smiled quizzically. "What was that for?"

I blushed. "For being… you."

He grinned, and leaned down to kiss me passionately on the lips.

I smiled. "What was _that _for?"

"For being _you._"

I grinned wickedly, and then moved forward on his lap, straddling him. I rested my forehead against his, then kissed him, hard.

He seemed surprised at first, but then kissed me back, equally passionately. I deepened the kiss, threading my hands into his hair. He pulled back, kissing me on the nose. I whimpered as he kissed his way down to my neck, then closed the distance and crashed my lips against his, putting my arms around his neck.

I could feel him smile against my lips as his hands dug into my hips. I kissed him harder.

Suddenly, we heard the key in the lock, and Toby and I quickly jumped away from each other.

I ended up squished on one side of the couch, while he was on the other.

"I'm home!" said Hanna cheerfully. "And I brought bagels!" **(mmmm. Bagels.) **

I cleared my throat, and turned around to glare at her. She walked towards me.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?"

I just looked at her.

She covered her smile with her hands. "Sorry! I'll just be going! I have… homework to do!"

I sighed as she walked into the bedroom, and scooched over to sit next to Toby. He pulled me up against his chest and I sighed contentedly, pushing my fingers through his.

They fit together perfectly.

**Okay, I know that was a crappy make-out scene. I can think and talk way dirtier than describing a make-out without even thinking, but I CANNOT WRITE IT. I wanted less thinking than when she made out with Alex, but it just ended up sounding worse. Anyway, I probably won't write again AT LEAST until next Tuesday. I need Spoby to get back together! It's killing me! Especially some of the things the producers have said… I could name a LOT of people from that show who need to go away… forever.**

**As always, thanks for reading my story! Please Review!**

**-Layla**

**P.S. In response to Spoby4Eva's review on chapter 5, I would like to warn you that they're going to have another fight in the next two chapters. I just need to figure out what it's going to be about… Maybe Wren will make a reappearance… he's a scumbag. Anyway, yes, I am sorry for their fights, but they have to happen. Just remember that it ends happily ever after! (Out of curiosity, do you want Spence to get pregnant?)**


	10. Author's Note:

**So, first things first. For all you Spoby haters who are reading this, (and I will post it on the next chapter) Those of you who are writing Spoby hate stories, I wish you would just KNOCK IT OFF. Seriously. Most of us who read and write Spoby love them, so I really don't want to read about them dying, or breaking up, or cheating. ESPECIALLY after that last episode. Not to be rude, (but I am being rude) these stories have been PISSING ME OFF. Do I write hate Wrencer stories? No. So PLEASE stop writing Spoby hate stories. It hurts to read by accident. At least label them as such.**

**O-kay, I haven't wanted to write one damn thing since the last episode. I'm probably gonna update One Too Many Teardrops, but I know that that's not as good as this story, not to sound cocky. So, because I want to do something nice because my relatives are being PETTY for God knows what reason, I am going to ask each of you who read this to give me an idea for the next chapter, and I promise that I'll put it in there! Buuuuuuut… No death. Or cheating. Those are done. Never happening. And I'd prefer no break-ups, but if you want it, I'll try to work it in. I do need an idea for another fight with Spoby.**

**In case you were wondering, my uncle died and my relatives didn't think it was worth telling my family. Worth calling to Cali, but not willing to call a half an hour away. Wow. Thanks guys. **

**Anyway, I'm still in the in-shock phase. I didn't know him SUPER-well, so not super upset. But still pretty sad. So, I WILL write more, because I need happiness. **

**SO GIVE ME YOUR F***ING GOOD IDEAS! :-)**

**Also, Caligirl28: AWWWWWWWWWW! You're so sweet! Thanks for that shout-out! I love your story!**


	11. 9 A Real Date

**Yeah, so to anyone who thought I was rude in the previous chapter. I was in one of those moods where you're so mad at the world for taking something from you, that you just feel that you have to just purposely piss off everyone you can. Well, that's me. So excuse me. I'm going to try to write a sugary chapter of sweet awesomeness to make me feel better. **

**Also, sorry if you didn't like my swearing. I just feel so cheated that I can't get the emotions out. I don't know how that relates, but it does.**

**Anyway, goodbye depressing snotty Layla, hello sweet sugary Layla!**

**I know what you're all thinking. Enough bitching and get on with the story!**

**Okay, one last thing. The date in this chapter is kinda weird. Spoby doesn't really seem like the 'go out to the movies and dinner on an innocent date' type, so it's written kinda awkwardly.**

I woke up the next morning in Toby's arms. We'd fallen asleep on the couch the night before after Hanna had gotten home.

I tried to quietly stand up without waking up Toby, but it didn't work. His eyes shot open the minute I shifted.

"Don't go," he moaned sleepily.

I laughed, and snuggled back into his arms. "I'm not going anywhere."

We sat there, just enjoying each other's presence.

The door to Hanna's room squealed, and she stepped out into the kitchen, saw us, raised an eyebrow and said, "I thought you'd gone home last night."

I groaned, and flipped over, burying my face in Toby's chest. He stroked my hair.

"Stop that."

His hand froze, surprised. "What? Is your hair dirty or something?"

I laughed. "No. I like that. But stop smiling. I can practically hear it. You're laughing at me."

He chuckled, and leaned over as best he could to kiss the top of my head.

I smiled sleepily, turning on my side to cuddle into Toby.

I heard Hanna snicker.

"Go to hell Hanna."

She sniffed. "I don't know why I even bother to talk to you in the morning. You tend to be bitchy."

My head shot up, and I opened my mouth to argue, but then realized she was right. So I sniffed, whatever'd , and sank back into the circle of Toby's arms.

A while later, Hanna went back into her room. I turned over, crossing my arms on Toby's chest. He tilted his head back, resting it against the pillows, and looked at me.

I beamed at him.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

He smiled, playing with my hair.

"I am going to take you on an actual date for once."

I smiled. It was true. We hadn't actually gone on what most people would consider a date. We'd have movie nights, and sat under the stars, had picnics and just hung out at Hanna's and my dorm room.

I beamed at him. "That sounds GREAT."

Two hours later, I was still getting ready for our date. Toby had left, saying he'd be back at five.

The second after he'd left, I'd run into Hanna's room, screaming, "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!"

She jumped, in the middle of deciding which of two almost identical tops to wear.

"What the hell is wrong with _you_? Are you knocked up? Did your mother catch you with a hickey? I didn't see any…"

"No!" I said impatiently. "Toby is taking me on a real date. Instead of picnics or movies. What do I wear? I mean, I know I'm usually the one who doesn't need help with this kind of thing, but we've been together for, like, three months, and I want to look nice."

She rolled her eyes at me, and said, "Spence. He loves you. What you wear matters, but it won't make or break your date."

I goggled at her. "Who are you, and what have you done with my best friend?"

She snickered. "Kidding. Here." She walked over to my closet and started rummaging through it.

"Out of curiosity," her muffled voice came through the clothes. "What exactly is the dress code for where you're going?"

I frowned. "He didn't say. But I assume nothing too fancy or he would have said something."

"You never know," she said emerging from the closet. I could barely see her due to all the skirts and dresses she was holding. "Boys are like that. They might leave out something like that because it just didn't occur to them to mention it." She set down all the clothes on the bed with a sigh. "But I doubt that it's anything too formal. THOSE usually require planning, preparation, and a reservation at _the least._"

She turned to me, squinting, then grinned, clapping her hands. "Okay! Now it's time to start getting ready!"

We spent the next hour choosing what I would wear, finally settling on a navy blue ruffled skirt, and a soft white top. Hanna instructed me on everything I did, "perfecting" every inch of me. She finally topped it all off with a spritz of her favorite perfume.

When I protested, insisting that she shouldn't use it one me, she waved her hand and said, "It's expensive, but I know _exactly _how to play my dad." **(Kate doesn't exist in this fic, so Tom is still trying to get on Hanna's good side)**

So here I was, sitting on a stool in the kitchen, waiting for Toby to arrive.

Hanna sat with me, actually doing homework. She must've sensed my looking at her, because she looked up and said defensively, "Okay, this is actually mildly interesting. I have to write a report on recurring styles!"

I raised my eyebrows even further. Hanna, recurring?

She sniffed, and looked back down at her textbook. Finally, we heard a knock on the door.

I grinned, and went to answer the door.

**Okay, I ended it here because I have no idea where they're going to go on a date. I don't want them to go out to dinner or a movie, cause that is waaaay too cliché. So if you have any ideas, PM me! Also, I am going to continue on my offer. Anything you want to see in the next few chapters, I will include. Consider it payback for my bitchiness.**


	12. AN: SOO SORRY!

**I am quickly writing this on my mom's computer while home alone.**

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating! See, I got grounded from my computer just after I uploaded the last chapter. Please don't give up on me! I'll be back as soon as I can! I can still read reviews and PMs on my iPad however. I just can't upload on it. PLEASE leave some messages of what you want to have happen on Spencer and Toby's date! I'm still not sure what will happen!**


	13. The Date

**Seriously? Not one suggestion. Because of that, I expect no complaints about what I write. Ha. ANYWAY, Can you be-LIEVE the finale? Happy spoby, but sad about Mona. I LOVE her! So, here is my cliché chapter. Lame, but they need a first date. Badly. Also, I dedicate this chapter to PeaceLoveMaheen, without who I wouldn't have started this chapter. Also To my besties Anne, Layla, Jen-Jen, Kate, and Lex, for giving me the idea for this chapter. This is for the day you kidnapped me!**

Spencer ran toward the door, swinging it open.

"Hi," she breathed, smiling up at Toby.

Spencer looked out at Toby, looking smashing in a nice coat and tie.

"So," she said happily, "where are we going?"

He grinned at her, and behind her, Hanna giggled.

Spencer's head shot back and forth between them suspiciously.

"Hanna? Do you know something I don't know?

"Maybe," she sang, "Now get on out of here you crazy kids!"

333333/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\3333

As I was about to step into Toby's car, I felt something slip over my eyes, and the world went black.

"Toby!" I complained. "Why are you blindfolding me?"

I heard him laugh. "I told you. It's a surprise."

I laughed too. As we drove, I tried to keep track of the turns we made so that I could try to figure out where we were going, but I decided to give up after I thought he'd looped around the park three times.

As the car stopped, and Toby gently took me out of the car, I smiled. Not just anyone would do this for a girl.

As I took of the blindfold, I gasped.

"Toby! You brought me to CARIBOU?"

He smiled. "This was where I met you."

I grinned goofily at his cuteness.

He gently took my arm and led me inside.

That night was the best of my life. Toby had had the two cashiers set up a table near the back with a fancy tablecloth and settings. Then, one had dressed up in a suit and pretended to wait on us, then promptly serving us PB&J with little olive toothpicks, and chips stacked in desert cups. There were also small candles lit on the table.

As we drove home, I looked over at Toby and smiled.

The next day, I woke up happy. I danced into the kitchen where Hanna was making coffee, and hummed, taking down a cereal bowl from the cupboard.

Hanna grinned at me.

"Soooooo… how was your night? I noticed you didn't come back until it was quite late…" She let the end of the sentence drop suggestively.

I rolled my eyes. "Han. We did NOTHING. You must've fallen asleep early, because you were out when I got home, which happened to be at 10:30. I was home at a very reasonable time, thank you very much."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. By the way, your mom called. She wants you to call her back."

I frowned. My mother never called.

Hanna pointed to the phone at the end of the counter. "She said you weren't answering yours, so she called me, and wanted me to pass on the message."

I sighed, picked up my phone, and dialed.

The phone rang, and was picked up.

"Mom?"

"Spencer? Oh, thank God!"


	14. Hanna's Pain

**What's up, what's up people? I know, I am a total nerd. And I'm so extraordinarily sorry that I haven't updated in, like, months. I've been going through some stuff, and I just didn't feel like it. So I'm sorry.**

**New Topic: I am having boy problems, and because I think you guys would give awesome advice, I want your opinions on what to do.**

**This is what has happened:**

**Christian asked me to homecoming at the beginning of the year, and I said no, because I didn't want our friendship to be ruined. Sadly, it was destroyed anyway. Halfway through the year, my ex-friend Rose told him that I liked his best friend, and I naturally assumed that Christian would tell him. However, when I talked to him about it, he said he hadn't told him. I asked him why, saying that I wouldn't have blamed him if he had. He said he didn't want to be the asshole who couldn't keep a secret. **

**A couple months later I started to like him. We had been talking more after the whole I-have-a-crush-on-your-best-friend incident. Every time I would text him, he would text back right away and if I didn't answer, he would send a follow-up text.**

**Then my friend sent him a text from my phone asking to go to the avengers. He was going with some friends, but he started talking to me more after that. Then, a couple days before the last day of school, my friend Chris kissed me. (Sadly, I rejected him and broke his heart) Christian and I had an argument about that. It went as follows:**

**Me: [speaking to a friend] …and then he asked me if he could kiss me, and I said yes. I'm such a bitch! **

**Christian: who asks if they can kiss someone?**

**Me: He was being a gentlemen {thought: although I'm not really looking for a gentleman}**

**Christian: gives a look that says, "I expected more of you"**

**Then we kinda stopped talking. And it's summer vacation. He was in my Driver's Ed. Class, but we didn't talk much.**

**So, what do I do? And don't say sex, blowjob, dry sex, or anything like that. We're fifteen. And I'm an extreme germaphobe. I couldn't psychologically handle a blowjob.**

**Also, I have a lot of emotional baggage, and I don't want to ruin his life.**

**So, tell me what to do, cause I seriously need it. Thanks! Now, in payment, here is my chapter. Yay.**

"Han," I said quietly, stroking her hair. "Han, it's okay."

"No it's not!" she sobbed into my lap. "Say anything you want! It was bound to happen, there were warning signs, whatever. But don't-don't say it's okay."

I said nothing, feeling helpless. I couldn't help it if Caleb was a dick and broke up with Hanna. **(I know, I'm horrible. Feel free to break out the pitchforks and torches) **I wanted to destroy him of course, but I didn't get the chance. He was gone, and Hanna was sobbing on the couch.

My cell phone rang.

I shifted uncomfortably. Han sniffled. "It's fine get it. I don't want to bother you."

"Han, it's no trouble. You're a priority right now."

"Spencer Hastings, answer the fucking phone."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hello?"

"Hey Spence," I heard Toby's voice on the other line. "What's up?"

"Hey," I said quietly. "I'm sorry, but I can't really talk right now. Hanna needs me."

"Okay," he said easily. "I'll call you back later."

Hanna sniffled. "You didn't have to do that."

I laughed softly. "Ditch my best friend who needs me to hang out with my boyfriend I can see any time? I don't think so."

Hanna sobbed, and buried her face in my shoulder. I sat there, stroking her head and telling her that I was here for her, no matter what.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"So he just left?"

I was having coffee with Toby at Caribou, telling him what had happened with Hanna.

"Yeah. He came up to our dorm, looked straight at Hanna, and, even with me sitting there, said 'it's over. I'm leaving.' How horrible can you get?"

"That's kind of hard to believe," Toby said, sipping his drink. He and Caleb had been getting to be really good friends before he left.

"I know right?" I asked. "Things seemed to be going really well, and he never seemed like that kind of person. I mean, they've been together since junior year. " **(I know it's only three years, but work with me here!)**

"I would never do that, you know that right?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I didn't want to admit that I'd been worrying about it, but I couldn't deny that I had. Seeing Hanna like that… well, I couldn't help but think of what would happen if something like that had occurred in _my_ love life.

I probably would have been in much worse condition than her. I couldn't even begin to imagine how she felt. **(yes, yes, I know. We all get how Hanna is feeling right now. Cut to the chase!)**

"Yeah," I said quietly. "I know." And I did.

**Soooo… that was lame, I know. I've just been dealing with a lot of stuff right now, and so I kinda have writer's block. Please give me feedback, and I PROMISE to give you a better chapter sooner this time!**

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Acknowledgements:

PeaceLoveMaheen: Honey, you are one of my major muses. Thanks for the inspiration kiddo.

Lilylove: Thanks for the kick-in-the-ass wake-up call. I needed that. And here, I have written once again!

Lolaa Jonees: Thanks! Love you too!

ArubaGirl0926: I am very happy you liked the date idea. And I'm glad you had such confidence in me. I certainly didn't!

SpobyForever1106, poisonwine, prettylittlefan: I dedicate this chapter to you. Thank you soooo much for your reviews!


	15. Forget You

**Chapter 15:**

**So, first: Sorry I haven't written in so long. Death has visited my life, in the form of one of my good friend's suicide. I haven't really felt up to it. My doctor also has been running a bunch of tests on me due to some irregularities in my psychological evaluation, and they're not even close to being done. Long story short, I've been busy and under a lot of pressure.**

**However, this story is dedicated to those who actually bothered to read this chapter after the long, unannounced, hiatus. Love. You. All. And, without further ado, the reason for Spencer's mom's call.**

"Spencer? Oh, thank God!"

"Mom?" I asked. "Mom, what is it?"

"It's your friend Aria. Apparently she had an accident at her school's kiln… she's in the hospital, and I'm sure you and Hanna want to visit her."

I stood there in shock. Aria? How could this happen?

"Spencer?"

"Um, yeah Mom. Han and I definitely want to visit her."

Hanna looked at me confusedly over the couch back, a bucket of Ben & Jerry's in her lap.

"Which hospital?"

"It's St. Jude's", my mother said quickly. "It's right by her college. I'll text you the details."

"Thanks," I said hurriedly. "We're on our way."

"What the hell was that?" Hanna demanded.

"Pack a bag," I said, "Aria's been hurt. We have to go. Now."

Without another word, she headed into her room and started throwing clothes into a duffel bag.

Thirty minutes later, we were ready to leave.

We'd decided to take my car, not confident in our ability to get an airplane ticket at this late of notice.

We drove in silence, not even listening to the radio. The only noise was my GPS, directing us all the way across the country to New York City.**( Yeah, this is a really long ways. And yeah, a plane would be faster. But it is insanely hard to get a ticket at a minute's notice, especially to NYC.)**

We reached the hospital around midnight the next day. Immediately dashing up to the room my mother said Aria was in, we saw her asleep on her bed, bandages covering her arms. Her mother and father sat next to the bed, looking like they hadn't slept in days.

"Is she alright?" Hanna demanded.

Ella looked up at us. "She's not in critical condition. She'll get through this. But her skin was burned almost entirely off her arms."

"What the _hell _happened?" I asked incredulously.

"She was going to put something in the kiln," her father explained dully, "She slipped, and her arms slammed down onto the inside."

"Oh my God," Hanna whispered next to me. "Poor Aria…"

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \

Five days later, we were still at the hospital. Hanna and I had barely left Aria's side, except to eat and sleep. She had been scheduled for several surgeries, all centered around skin grafts.** (I know nothing about medical procedures. This is probably riddled with mistakes.)**

Her parents had remained positive, and Hanna and I had attempted to do so as well. The doctors assured us that everything would be all right, although they refused to discuss the possibility of scarring.

Hanna and I had booked airplane tickets back home for five days from now. Aria would not be fully recovered, but we did have classes to go to, and the doctors had assured us that Aria was not in any danger.

Hanna, of course, had been talking to Aria nonstop (although she usually slept, and was constantly kept in a drug-induced haze). She told her everything. Caleb dumping her (which got some tears), her classes, my neatness, her own messiness, and all the gossip of the people back in LA.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Six days later, we were back home in our apartment. Minutes after we entered, the doorbell rang. It was Toby at the door.

Shit.

Toby.

I hadn't told him about Aria. Hell, I hadn't told him I was leaving. I hadn't even been answering my phone. I had focused only on Aria.

I cringed, prepping myself for his anger, and opened the door.

**OOOH! Is Toby gonna be mad? We'll find out soon! Sorry for any medical mistakes, and for the shortness. Just getting my writing pants on, and I am NOT a person who is interested in medicine. Review what Toby's response should be! I'll choose the most popular one.**


	16. The Not-Really-A-Fight Fight

**Hey! Dear God, it's been a long time. Sorry. The reasons previously stated in Chapter Fifteen MOSTLY still apply. I apparently have ADHD and an anxiety disorder, and now I apparently have a blood disorder. I'm getting tested for leukemia. Fingers crossed that's not it.**

**Another reason- not excuse, reason- for not being able to write is the fact that I currently **_**do not have a computer.**_** I am writing this on my mother's, which I can pretty much never use. Thank you all for your patience.**

"Toby." I said hesitantly, reaching out to touch his arm.

He jerked his hand back, and that hurt me more than any words ever could. "Toby, I'm sorry-"

He held up his hand. "Don't."

For some reason, that one word and his refusal to touch me made me furious.

"Toby, I said I was sorry. I couldn't answer the phone_. Aria was injured and I had to go see her_!"

"That doesn't matter!" he yelled back. "It doesn't matter because-"

"Oh that's excellent!" I shrieked back. "My boyfriend thinks that my being here for him every minute of every day is more important than the fact that _my best friend_ is in the hospital!"

"That's not the issue here!"

"Well than enlighten me O Intelligent One," I responded sarcastically. "Tell me what was so _fucking_ important-"

"You can't just leave like that!" he yelled. "God, Spence, do you even know how- I mean, I'm just sitting at home, all day, staring at my phone- I can't even-" he choked, not seeming to be able to explain how he was feeling, tears gathering in his eyes, but not falling. He took a deep breath. "You were gone for _twelve days_, Spence. _Twelve days_. Just- never do that again! And please understand why I am so angry about this!"

I looked at him hesitantly. He'd been worried about me. Which shouldn't have surprised me, we were in a relationship, but the extent of his emotion was still shocking to observe. Carefully, in case he retreated again, I stepped forward and pulled him into a hug.

His arms immediately encircled my back, holding me tightly to his chest. I could feel his body shaking around me, and slowly rubbed my hand in circles on his back.

"Hey, Spence, do you want me to-"

Toby slowly pulled away at Hanna's voice. I turned on the spot, and looked at her. "Yeah?"

Hanna looked embarrassed, understanding that she'd walked in on an extremely emotionally charged moment. "I was just wondering if you wanted me to make us something to eat."

I smiled at her tiredly. "No thanks. I'm exhausted. I think I'll just go to bed."

I turned to Toby. "Do you want to stay?"

Behind Toby, I saw Hanna's jaw drop.

Toby nodded, and walked into my room, me following close behind.

**Ok, I realize this is ridiculously short. But when I finished it, I could not decide wether to change the rating the M, not have them do anything but sleep, or imply more than sleep, while keeping it T-rated. I will do my best to update, and I may write what happens in a separate story, but I'd like all of your opinions on this one.**


End file.
